The Second Flash
by ChrisDJ122
Summary: What if Naruto found out what he is, and who his parents were when he was ten years old? What will happen to him, what will change, what will stay the same? Stronger Naruto, mature Naruto!
1. Chapter 1:Our Story Begins

_**(**__**The Second Flash**__**)**_

_By: __ChrisDJ122_

"Hello"-normal speech

'_Hello'-thoughts_

"**Hello"-Demonic speech**

'_**Hello'- Demonic thoughts**_

**Hello-jutsu**

(Hello)- Explains the location, time and with who.

{Hello}-Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any characters or other trademarked content

Warning: May contain scenes of excessive violence, drug usage, alcohol consumption, profane language, sexual and mature content.

Intro: My first time writing anything, other than English papers! I hope this will turn out well; I look forward to seeing where I can take this, I've kicked around the idea for a while now about trying to write {or type!} a story and I finally decided to give it a shot. I'm hoping I can make this a good length story with a strong plot, I will attempt to keep a lot of the cannon decisions and story line a good amount of action, drama, suspense, and all that fun stuff. Time to begin!

**Chapter One: Our Story begins**

(Night time, Forest, with Naruto and unknown number of assailants)

It is October tenth, ten years after the attack of The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox on Konohagakure. The village is celebrating the defeat of the demon at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage; all the villagers are out enjoying the festivities… save one boy. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, today is his tenth birthday, we find him in a forest being beat by a mob of drunkards.

'_Why?'_

Splat.

'_Why is it every year today is always the worst?'_

Thwack.

'_Why me?'_

Thump.

Finally slipping into unconsciousness, Naruto is at last saved, by a man wearing a dog mask, black shinobi pants, and gray armor on his chest with matching forearm plating, with pointy silver hair. He is an ANBU a special all volunteer group of skilled shinobi. As the dog masked man sprints up to the group beating Naruto he yells out to them to break it up.

"Hey! Back off!" Dog shouts

Getting a few to back up and let him go through the mob, Dog approaches the center of the ring of people. He finds a man throwing punches at a child with blonde unruly hair lightly tanned skin and three marks on each of his cheeks.

"I said BACK off!" Dog says grabbing the man and pulling him off the boy.

"You would protect this … this demon?!" the man asks with venom in his voice.

"All of you go home now." Dog tells the sea of people. While glaring at the man he is holding by the scruff of his shirt. "I'm taking you to Hokage-sama and you can tell him why it was a good idea to break his law concerning the boy." Dog sates, grabbing the young one he performs a **Shunshin no Jutsu**, Dog reappears in the Hokage's office.

(Night time, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office, with Hokage, Dog, and Naruto)

"Hokage-sama" shoving the man to the ground Dog precedes tells the Sandaime Hokage what happened "This man has broken your law involving Naruto's… prisoner." Dog calmly says.

"Dog get Naruto-kun to the hospital and have him checked on, make sure nothing is wrong with him then take him home." The Hokage tells Dog.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Dog said while bowing slightly, then grabs Naruto, and leaves the office.

(Late at night, Hospital, Room, with Dog and Naruto)

On the bed lay Uzumaki Naruto, although no serious injuries were found he is covered in bruises where he was hit. Standing in the corner of the room with his arms folded is Dog.

Letting out a sigh Dog starts to let his mind wander. _'I'm sorry Naruto I wish I could be there for you… but the damned consul refuses to allow me or anyone to take you in.' _Staring at the blonde boy, Dog shakes his head. _'He looks so much like you sensei, but he definitely got Kushina-chan's personality.'_ Chuckling to himself he resumes his thoughts. _'Time to take him home.' _Releasing a final sigh he picks the boy up and takes off.

(Next day, Morning, Naruto's Apartment, bedroom, with Naruto)

"Ughhh" Naruto groans "My bedroom?" Naruto questions _'Oh… yeah that's right last night.'_ He thinks to himself, getting up Naruto goes to the shower.

While in the shower, letting the hot water hit his head and back, he reflects on last night. _'I just went out to get some food, to think I can't even do that.' _Shaking his head at that thought, he continues his brooding _'Why do they call me "demon" and "fox" and why do they blame me for the deaths of people, I never hurt anyone, let alone kill someone I don't get it.'_ "AHHHHHH!" Naruto shouts slamming his fist into the wall. "I'm so fed up with this, at least tell me WHY!" Hanging his head he returns his comments and outbursts to his mind. _'No one tells me anything, not the adults, not the ninja, not the other kids, no one, I'm so sick of it, not even Jiji tells me why people hate me, he won't tell me who my parents are either. I'm going to have to find out on my own, aren't I?'_ Suddenly Naruto's eyes go wide. _'If I can out run and hide from ANBU, and pull all those pranks, then I can break into the archives, find my file, and find anyone with the Uzumaki name and at least find out one of my parents! And possibly why everyone hates me.' _Smiling Naruto turns the shower off and begins to plan out how to accomplish his goal.

(Evening, Hokage tower, archive room, with Naruto)

_ 'What's that?' _Picking up a large scroll he reads the front _'Forbidden huh? One of those can come in handy, I'm gonna copy the first jutsu and learn it later.' _Reading the scroll Naruto rolls his eyes and begins to copy _'Of course the first jutsu is a type of Bunshin! That's my worst jutsu!'_ Finishing copying the technique and the entirety of side notes to go with it he puts it back exactly the way he found it.

Moving to the personnel section of the archive room, he starts looking for the real reason for coming here committing treason. _'Now to find any file with the Uzumaki name'_ Pulling files from the a cabinet labeled Uzumaki he finds his own file and two others one is labeled "Uzumaki Mito" and the other "Uzumaki Kushina" _'Hmmm I've heard of Mito she was the Shodai Hokage's wife good thing I paid attention in class that day, I know she can't be my mother or I would be older, now… this Kushina is m-my Kaa-chan.' _Slowly with trembling hands he opens the file labeled "Uzumaki Kushina" to see a small picture of a woman with pale skin, vibrant red hair and deep blue, almost violet, eyes and a big smile on her face, slowly Naruto runs his hand down the picture and lets a tear fall down his face before wiping it away. _'No time to cry, I gota read this and find out as much as I can.' _Naruto thought, determined to find out as much as he can about his mother, he starts to read the basic profile on her.

_Name: Uzumaki Kushina_

_ Status: Deceased. Former jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox._

_ Family: 2: Namikaze Minato-Husband, Uzumaki Naruto-Son _

Naruto stops reading at that line, he found out his mother was a jinchuuriki, whatever that was, and found out who his father was, Namikaze Minato. _'Where have I heard that name before? Gota find my Tou-san's file._

Rummaging through the files once again, Naruto at last finds the Namikaze file._ 'Only one must have been an orphan then.'_ Opening the file he almost drops it, looking at the picture of the man._ 'He looks just like me! That can't be, h-he's t-the Y-Yondaime my idol, h-he is my father!?' _He quickly reads the file:

_Name: Namikaze Minato_

_ Status: Deceased. Yondaime Hokage_

_ Family: 2: Uzumaki Kushina-Wife, Uzumaki Naruto-Son_

(Evening, Naruto's Apartment, living room, with Naruto)

Naruto quickly jots down the address of his parents, the date and cause of death for both of them. Hearing someone down the hall Naruto hastily shoves the file back and jumps out the window.

Running as fast as he can to get back to his apartment, he makes it to his humble home and enters the window. _'I did it! I found out who my parents are, but I couldn't find out why people hate me… maybe it's whatever my Kaa-chan is…was_._'_ Pulling his copied notes out he looks at their causes of death he reads his mother's first. _'Let's see it says "Uzumaki Kushina died protecting her son Uzumaki Naruto from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox while Namikaze Minato Preformed the Shiki Fujin to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside of his son Uzumaki Naruto making him the new jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox'_ "NO no no no no no no. T-that's why." Tears forming in his eyes Naruto shreds the paper with the information on his parent's demise. _'So the fox is i-ins-inside me… so everyone hates me for it.'_ Closing his eyes he makes a vow. _'I will go to my parents' home find any and all information I can get, learn all I can, I'm gonna make my Kaa-chan and Tou-san proud, I'll master all my father's jutsu and improve upon them. I'll be stronger then my father that's a promise!' _Naruto digging into his pocket he pulls out the "Kage Bunshin" notes and starts to read it and then heads out the window again to go to a training field.

(Early morning, Training Field Forty-Three, with Naruto)

_ 'I did it! I got the Kage Bunshin down and even got the Bunshin Daibakuha! With the memory transfer of the clones I can get a lot more training done in a shorter amount of time. I'm beat I can barely keep my eyes open'_ Naruto then fell to the ground and promptly fell asleep.

(Next day morning, Training Field Forty-Three, with Naruto)

"-ake up." a voice called. Naruto didn't recognize it all he could tell was it belonged to a woman.

"Gaki I'm not gonna ask nice again GET UP!" the voice shouted this time. Getting up Naruto lets out a groan.

"Oh sorry about that lady, I guess I must have passed out here last night" Naruto said. Looking up at the woman and seeing her clothes… or better yet the lack of said clothes, clad in a tan trench coat with a mesh top and shorts that are partially see through, but to Naruto he noticed the dark purple hair stood out the most.

"Get lost gaki, you're not a shinobi you're not allowed to be here." The woman stated.

"I was just leaving" mumbled Naruto as he was leaving the training grounds.

'_Hmm so that's the gaki everyone loves to hate huh.'_ The woman thought with a smirk while heading the opposite way that Naruto was going, while twirling a kunai on her index finger.

(Afternoon, Naruto's Apartment, Bathroom, with Naruto)

_' Found out why I'm hated, learned who my mother and father were, got the Kage Bunshin down pat, all that's left is to visit Tou-san and Kaa-chan's home and see if they left me anything.' _Naruto thought whilechanging into clean clothes and heading out the door into his kitchen._ 'Ahhhh that's right I haven't gone to get any food for a few days guess I'll hit up Ichiraku's.' _Heading out the front door and locking it Naruto heads down the stairs to find an ANBU wearing a dog mask staring at him. _'Oh Kami no they didn't find out did they?'_ Naruto thought franticly. About to ask why the ANBU was here but Dog beat him to it.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence." Dog said to Naruto.

"R-right n-now? Naruto stammered.

Sighing Dog nods while saying "yes right now Uzumaki-san." Dog then places a hand on Naruto and uses a **Shunshin no Jutsu**

(Afternoon, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office, with Naruto, Dog, and the Hokage)

"Ahhhh Dog, Naruto-kun good to see you." Says the Sandaime Hokage.

"You to jiji." Naruto said while giving a halfhearted smile that didn't go unnoticed by the old Hokage or Dog.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun? A Jonin of mine says she found you at training ground forty-three asleep, is there anything you want to tell me?" Questioned the Hokage.

"Yeah I'm fine, just still a bit angry at what happened two days ago, yes I fell asleep there, after training till I passed out, and no, nothing I want to tell you." Naruto replied without his usual happy cheery tone.

"You know that any non-shinobi aren't allowed to use the training grounds, what where you practicing?" Asked the old man.

'_Does he know I don't think so, at least I hope he doesn't.' _thought Naruto. "I was trying the tree climbing exercise, I saw it in a book, I can't make a simple Bunshin so I guessed I needed more control over my chakra." Naruto lied.

"Very well, Naruto-kun, you may leave" said the Hokage

"See ya Jiji" Exclaimed Naruto happily._ 'Wow that was scary I thought he knew for a minute'_ Naruto let out a sigh and left the Hokage Tower.

(Afternoon, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office, Dog and Hokage)

"Hokage-sama, did he seem off to you?" Dog asked

"Indeed he did Kakashi-kun, but perhaps he is still feeling bitter towards the people who treat him as an outcast and cause him pain, we should just give him time and some space he will pull through, he always does." Said the Hokage, while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Hokage-sama if I may be so bold to ask a favor?" asked Dog, now revealed to be Kakashi.

"What is this favor?" The old Sarutobi inquired.

"I want to be removed from ANBU and made a Jonin Sensei, but only if I get Naruto, it matters not to me who the other two would be." Requested Kakashi.

'_So he wants to take Minato-kun's son under his wing… hmm stick Uchiha Sasuke with him, perhaps they will warm up to each other and be friends just as Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan wanted.'_ Thought the Sandaime. "Very well Kakashi-kun when he graduates he will be assigned to your team." said the old man

Bowing Kakashi thanked the Sarutobi. "Thank you Hokage-sama, by your leave."

Waving him off the Hokage told. "You may leave Kakashi-kun."

(Late at night, Namikaze Residence, front gate, with Naruto)

_'So this is my parents' home… my home… or at least should have been my home.'_ Naruto thought, while looking up at the moderate sized house. Looking at the gate, there is a seal on it that simply states "Blood". _'Hmm I guess I just gota put some of my blood on it, if I really am the Yondaime's son it should open.'_ Biting his thumb to draw blood, Naruto gave the seal another glace before swiping his thumb on it. Slowly it started to glow blue then the gate parted, and Naruto closing the gate the seal came back. _'Good no one can get in without mine or my father's blood.'_

Naruto entered the house to see the living room; in said room was a three cushion sofa and a small coffee table set in front of the couch, along with a red rug spanning the majority of the room's floor. Turning his head to the right he saw a picture hanging up, he quickly grabbed it and wiped of ten year's worth of dust, to reveal a picture of his mother when she was heavily pregnant with his father hugging her from behind. Naruto fell to his knees and let his tears fall, after a few minutes of sobbing he wiped his eyes and took the picture out of the frame put it in his Gama-chan. _'I have a picture… I'll always keep it with me to remind me, who and where I'm from.'_ Letting out a sigh Naruto decided to go see the remaining rooms, kitchen check, bathroom check, and then he came across a room with "Naruto-kun's room" written on the door, opening it he saw orange panted walls and a small crib in the corner of the room with a few baby toys put neatly on top a tiny dresser. He opened the drawers on the dresser and found baby clothes, diapers, and other various supplies to care for an infant. Again Naruto fell to his emotions, resuming his crying. After he got over it he stood up, he was happy, happier than he has ever been. _'Just knowing that Kaa-chan_ _and Tou-san really wanted me and loved me… makes me happy, I just wish they were here, I wish they didn't have to die to save me and the village…I don't even know them and they have made me happier than anyone else ever has before.'_ Releasing sigh Naruto looked up towards the heavens, his eyes blood shot and puffy from his feelings getting the better of him he said. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san, thank you for loving me, I love you both, I'll make you proud, and I'll see you two sooner or later, hopefully later rather than sooner." Sighing for what seems the millionth time today he wiped his eyes let out a small laugh and a vibrant smile. Leaving the room he saw the study and entered the room and saw a few scrolls, deciding that he would read them latter he left to finish exploring the home.

After he found the laundry room he found the last room and knew it was his parents' room, he went to open the door, but stopped choosing to go into their room only after he has achieved his promise to his parents. He headed back to the study and used his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **and ten copies of Naruto stood around Naruto. Smiling at his first successful Bunshin jutsu he told them "Take a scroll and read it, DO NOT leave the house, take turns dispelling and just read them don't try anything you read, got it?" his reply was the sound of ten "You got it boss!" Naruto then headed out to get some fresh air and some to eat before going to bed.

(Next day Morning, Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom, with Naruto)

Smirking as he woke up, he got the memories of his clones. _'I got the Rasengan theory down I just gota start working on the steps to use it, I got a lot better at hand writing and I learned quite a bit about seals, in particular the Hiraishin, I can't wait to put the seals on all my kunai and around the village! Well I got a lot to work on, gota get started it took dad three years to create the Rasengan so by the time I graduate I should have it and hopefully the Hiraishin too!'_ Naruto thought. '_Use my clones to help increase my chakra control and total amount…I'll get strong mother, father just you wait and see!'_

(Three Years later, Morning, Konoha Ninja Academy, Naruto's class, with Naruto)

Smiling Naruto was waiting in the class room for Iruka to enter and assign teams and announce rookie of the year.

While everyone was chatting away, Iruka entered the class room and tried to talk, but alas he had to yell as usual to get the class' attention. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Naruto chuckled at how Iruka always used that funny looking Henge to make his head look way too big for his body.

Iruka now talking instead of yelling said. "We have a tie for rookie of the year."

Naruto heard the yells of one particularly annoying girl he used to have a crush on, Sakura. "WHAT WHO TIED SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed.

"Sakura sit down and be quit and I'll tell everyone." Iruka stated. "The tie will be broken in a full on spar, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu." At this point in Iruka's announcement Naruto rasied his hand. Iruka called on him. "Yes Naruto?"

"Is Fuinjutsu allowed?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell is Fuinjutsu dobe, you're making stuff up!?" Exclaimed Kiba.

"No he is not making anything up Kiba, Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing, one of the most complex and least used of all jutsu, but to answer your question, Naruto, yes its allowed as long as you don't seal away Sasuke." Iruka said.

"NARUTO IS TIED FOR ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!" The whole class yelled.

Iruka nodded while saying. "Yes it's Naruto, now if either of you two wants to concede then do it now."

Both boys shook their heads and the class goes to the training field outside the academy.

"Last chance dobe give up or I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke said with a smug smirk.

Naruto just looked at Iruka waiting for him to signal the start of the match.

Iruka looked at both boys and they nodded to let him know they were ready.

"Begin." Iruka stated

"I'll give you the first move dobe." Sasuke said

'_Your gonna regret that bastard.'_ Naruto smiled before saying "This will be over in a _flash_." He then threw a kunai in the air above their heads, followed quickly by another, thrown at the first, making the original land behind Sasuke and the second in front of him.

"That's your big move? Is this the Fuinjutsu you talked about?" Sasuke mocked.

"Yep, it sure is!" Naruto stated matter-of-factly, with a huge face-splitting grin, he then did a hand sign, the next thing Sasuke saw was a yellow flash, fallowed with a pain racing up and down his back, as fast as Naruto disappeared he reappeared in front of him with a ball of blue chakra in his hand.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto almost shouted from the pride he felt using his father's two most famous jutsu. Sasuke was blown back and hit a tree falling unconscious.

Iruka was too stunned to call the match, as the crowd of kids looked at Sasuke's prone form in awe.

"Ahem." Naruto coughed to get Iruka attention, and inadvertently the classes as well.

"NARUTO YOU CHEATED!" Sakura shouted

"No I didn't, I asked if I could use my Fuinjutsu and the Rasengan is Ninjutsu, so no, I didn't cheat." Naruto said to the pink haired girl.

Iruka just overcoming his shock said "Naruto is rookie of the year, Naruto how and where did you learn those jutsu?"

Naruto smiled "A good ninja never revels his secretes Iruka-sensei, you should ask boss though, not me."

"Boss?" Iruka questioned, it was just then that "Naruto" poofed away _'A Kage Bunshin?! Naruto just where did you learn all this?!'_ Iruka thought then saw the real Naruto in a tree branch yawning, and then jumping down.

"Well that was boring I was hoping he at least took out the Bunshin… well if he did that then it would of went boom." Naruto said laughing. "I'm heading back in." He then made a hand sign and disappeared in a yellow flash again.

"Iruka-sensei what was that jutsu he used?" asked an awestruck Kiba, then Choji asked. "Which one?"

Iruka then said in a quiet voice. "They were the jutsu that made Yondaime famous, the Hiraishin and Rasengan."

"How did he learn them?" asked someone, Iruka still trying to answer that for himself, just sighed and shrugged.

(A moment later, Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom, with Naruto)

_'Hmhmhmhmh, that was great I got to show that bastard up! Kind of not fair with the Kage Bunshin_ _training, in just three years' time I was able to get so much done and not just my skills, I actually grew out of my childish mindset from before. Who knew the Bunshin's would mature me over time as well? Glad I got over that silly crush I had on Sakura, all I ever tried to do was be nice to her but all I got in return was insults and a fist to the face.' _Thought Naruto, with a sly smirk. '_Time to change outa this orange crap, and into my new outfit! Wonder if I'll look like Tou-san?' _Questioned Naruto to himself, as he changed into his new outfit, consisting of an Egyptian Blue long sleeve form-fitting top, and matching pants that goes half of the way down his shin with the remainder of his legs and his palm's wrapped in combat bandages, blue shinobi sandals, a white sleeveless trench coat left un-zipped, his Hitai-ate tied around his left shoulder, instead of his forehead, allowing his golden blonde bangs to frame his face. _'Time to get back to class, gota find out who will be on my team.'_ A yellow flash latter, Naruto is back in his class.

(A moment later, Konoha Ninja Academy, Naruto's class, Naruto's seat, with Naruto)

As Naruto flashed back to the seat in class that he marked as "his" he landed on something… something soft and it liked to mumble. Slowly Naruto got up and looked at what or who was occupying "his" seat, sighing Naruto walked away to an unoccupied seat next to Nara Shikamaru, deciding it was not worth the trouble trying to get his former crush to move.

"I knew you were up to something ever sense three years ago you've been changing, to think it was this big even your appearance has changed, you seem… calmer, more relaxed, quite different then the loud mouth dobe form before." Said the Nara, with his head lying on his forearms, eyes closed.

"Hm? Oh yeah I uh, I… kind of wanted to start taking things a bit more seriously, that's all." Naruto replied sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright graduates time to call out your teams so listen up!" Shouted Iruka.

'_Time to zone out until I hear my name.'_ Naruto thought lazily.

"Team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Argggghh why me?!" Sakura questioned

"Sakura you maybe one of the highest scoring on the academic tests but you were pitiful on all the physical exams, just barley passing them, you should be happy you're on the team with the rookie of the year. No more out bursts." Reprimanded Iruka. "Your final teammate is Uchiha Sasuke and your Jonin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

'_Kakashi? Small world, my father's pupil is now my sensei what are the odds? According to my dad's journal and his personal file he always runs late, might as well catch some sleep. _Naruto thought. Letting out a yawn he looks over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Oi, hey teammates wake me when sensei gets here!" Laying his head down Naruto drifts to sleep.

(Three hours later, Konoha Ninja Academy, Naruto's class, with team seven)

"Sensei is here." Sasuke said calmly to Naruto.

Slapping a hand on Sasuke's neck and placing a Hiraishin seal on him Naruto replies. "Thanks number two!"

The Uchiha responds with his usual grunt. "Hn."

Running up to Sakura he discretely places his hand on a part of her exposed flesh to place his seal on her.

"On the roof." Kakashi tells his little Genin, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"See ya two on the roof!" Naruto exclaims before flashing to the roof.

"You know the Shunshin no jutsu?" Kakashi lazily asks.

"Who? Me? Nah, I'm just really fast, that's all." Naruto says.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until the last of team seven got to the roof.

"Now that we're all here how about we get to know each other?" Kakashi said to his team.

"What do you mean sensei, why don't you go first?"Inquired Sakura.

'_What to tell them, or what not to tell them, yeah that should be funny." _Thought Kakashi. "My Name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, I have a few, my dislikes, I have some, as for my hobbies I don't want to share, my dream… none of your business."

'_He only told us his name…' _Thought two members of team seven, while the blonde in the group was chuckling.

"You first pinky." Kakashi told the girl.

"My Name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" She then looks to Sasuke before squealing. "My hobbies are..." Again she glances toward the Uchiha and squeals. "My dream is…" Shockingly she just blushes and squeals without even seeing the boy. "And I hate Nauro-Baka!" Sakura shouts.

"Aww, Sakura-_chan_ hates me, oh what will I do now that little miss flat chest hates me, I'm just gonna cry so much over my loss." Naruto fake cries into his forearm.

"Why you Baka!" Sakura then goes to hit Naruto. But he catches the punch and flips her over onto the ground with a knee in between her shoulder blades.

"Now, now, Sakura-_chan_ it isn't nice to try and harm your teammates." Naruto joked.

"Okay blondie, you're up next." Kakashi told Naruto to break up the little skirmish.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, reading, writing, and having fun anyway I can think of. My dislikes are people who judge other's without getting to know them, lairs, and anyone who tries to harm the people I care for or my village, and that _special law_ the old man made. My Hobbies are training, and learning anything. My dream… no goal is to get the villagers to respect and acknowledge me despite my…_condition_, and eventually have a family and find someone to pass down my skills and abilities to." Naruto told his team.

'_So he knows what he is, and he seems to have grown up from the last time I saw him, he acting a lot more like you sensei, but he still has his playful side.'_ Kakashi mused. "Alright quite one, your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, I dislike a lot of thing, my hobby is getting stronger, my dream, no it's an ambition, is to kill a certain man." The broody boy said.

'_Just as I assumed, this path he is walking will lead him to self-destruction, I have to set him straight before it's too late.'_ "Well that's all for today team, meet at training ground seven tomorrow at six in the morning sharp, we're going to do a survival exercise, oh and I suggest you skip breakfast you don't want to puke all over the place." Kakashi told his team.

"But we already did those exercises, why aren't we going on missions?" Asked Sakura

Kakashi started giggling and answered her question. "Well to be honest it's actually a test, out of the twenty-seven graduates only nine can pass and be made Genin. For anyone who can't do math that's a sixty-six percent failure rate, if you fail you're sent back to the academy for another year."

"So what was the exam in the academy for!?" Questioned Sakura angrily.

"Hmm, that's to just weed out the hopeless cases." Retorted Kakashi, Before Shunshining away.

"Well guys, I'm heading home see ya two tomorrow!" Shouted Naruto, flashing back home, to ready himself for the next day.

{Author's notes below, feel free to skip!}

The updates to this {or any future stories of mine} we be sporadic, so please don't ask for a time frame on updates! Thank you!

Well that's the first chapter of my story, I think I did pretty good, please if you leave a review tell me how I did, please no sugar coating it! I like constructive criticism!

Please if you see any typo's put them down in a review or find another way to contact me I want all my chapter's and stories to maintain the upmost grammar and spelling!

I don't know if I rushed too much when Naruto started to train himself, but I couldn't for the life of me come up with anything interesting for the three years of training he did.

Did I focus too much on dialogue, did I not give enough sensory detail's, is my grammar and spelling correct? Sorry for rambling there a bit but I really hope I wrote this well.

When I read fan fiction stories I tend to take note of the lack of proper grammar, and tend to have a "go-to word" that the author uses far too much, be it a word used in dialogues, an adjective, or conjunction, it just drives me insane seeing the same word four or five times in less than six sentences.

Also another thing I'm trying to shy away from is the over use of profanity, I really think that profanity just shows the lack of intelligence one has, a lot of the stuff I've read that uses profanity the author tends use them {shit, ass, bitch, etc. etc.} as more than one part of a sentience and that makes me want to stop reading the story, especially the word "Fuck" it's such an ugly word, in my opinion it just doesn't flow with a good ninety plus percent of the English language it feels incredibly childish to see that word over and over in a story, almost every time I see it I stop reading the story, it just feels like an eight year old was the author.

If anyone can draw well i would very much like fan art of Naruto's new look to use as the cover image!

Anyway my rant is done, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to my story; again I have no idea when my next chapter will come out but it will start with the bell test and most likely get into the start of the wave mission.

_~ChrisDJ122~_


	2. Chapter Two: Team Seven, Pass or Fail!

_**(**__**The Second Flash**__**)**_

_By: __ChrisDJ122_

"Hello"-normal speech

'_Hello'-thoughts_

"**Hello"-Demonic speech**

'_**Hello'- Demonic thoughts**_

**Hello-jutsu**

(Hello)- Explains the location, time and with who.

{Hello}-Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any characters or other trademarked content

Warning: May contain scenes of excessive violence, drug usage, alcohol consumption, profane language, sexual and mature content.

**Chapter Two: Team Seven, Pass Or Fail!?**

(Six In the Morning, Training Ground Seven, with Sasuke)

_'Why bother showing up on time!?'_ Sasuke thought angrily. _'This better not be a habit of his, always showing up late. I can understand the dobe not showing up but a Jonin, why is my luck so horrid, I get stuck with two teammate who show up late and with an incompetent girl!' _Pondered Sasuke. Sighing and sitting down ready to take a nap until the dobe and Kakashi show up, he hears the voice of the only girl on the team.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted while waving at the Uchiha. She continues her one sided conversation with the object of her affection. While said object tries to pay her no attention.

'_Just ignore her Sasuke; you can do this, she will stop bothering you sooner or lat-… oh Kami no, no one is her to get her shut up.'_ Wondering how he can shush the pink one, Sakura decides to speak again, this time Sasuke was listening.

"So after we pass Sasuke, do you want to go out with me?" Requested a hopeful Sakura.

Seeing as how nothing can save him, Sasuke decides to squash any and all future attempts the pinkette can come up with, he speaks. "Sakura, why don't you understand I don't want to go out with you? Get over your stupid fixation with me; it's annoying, stop pestering me." _'That ought to get her to stop, at least for a while.'_ Sasuke mused rather happily.

While Sakura looked on shell-shocked. _'He thinks I'm annoying?' _With a loud sigh and something to think about Sakura slumps to the ground.

(Eight in the Morning, on the way to Training Ground Seven, with Naruto)

_'Gota admit I'm kind of excited to have Kakashi as my sensei, I wonder if he will do the bell test like Tou-san did to him and his team?' _Going into a fit of laughter, Naruto receives many strange looks from the townsfolk. _'No way is that bastard Uchiha going to figure out the meaning to that test, which means I'll have to step up if Kakashi-sensei does do that.'_ Naruto begins to think of how he should go about the test. _'I got it!'_ Holding back any laughter threatening to emerge, he makes his way to the training grounds.

"You're late!" Bellows an angry Sakura.

Scoffing Naruto looks at his former-crush. "Do you see sensei? If he is still not here how am I late, beside a black cat probably crossed his path and had to take the long way to get here."

"You can't be serious, who would believe that horrible excuse?" Questioned Sakura.

At that moment the Hatake in question appeared in a "poof" of smoke. "Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path on the way here, so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi spoke with his trademark "eye-smile" as if nothing was wrong.

"See, like I said." Gloated Naruto with a smile.

"LAIR!" Accused Sakura.

"Can we skip this needless banter and get on with the test?" Asked an annoyed Uchiha.

"My, impatience aren't you?" Pulling out two bells Kakashi resumes. "If you get a bell you pass, if you don't you'll fail and be dropped from the shinobi program." Placing a timer on a tree stump, the Jonin instructs his team-to-be further. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to beat me. You have three hours. Starting now."

Just as Sasuke and Sakura are about to jump into the trees they are grabbed around their necks by their blonde teammate.

"Let go off me dobe." Stated Sasuke with a glare.

"Let go of me and Sasuke-kun, Naruto-Baka!" Yelled Sakura

Sighing Naruto gets a far off look in his eyes while staring at the masked Jonin. _'Kami I hope this works, please say Kakashi is how Tou-san journal says he was.' _"We can't beat him individually, we need to work together to get the bells if we can ju-"  
"But there are only two bells, who would volunteer to fail?" Sakura butted in.

Still staring at Kakashi, Naruto replies to Sakura's… interjection. "Those who abandon their duty are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, Sakura, Sasuke, we will get the bells and you two will pass, I'll be the one without a bell, we just need to work together. Let's put our differences aside and do this."

"Hn, like I would work with _you _of all people, you're on your own." Breaking free of Naruto's grasp Sasuke jumps off into the forestry surrounding the training grounds.

"Y-yeah, I don't need your help, you idiot!" Sakura proceeds into the opposite side of the foliage as Sasuke, leaving behind a sighing blonde and a stunned Sensei.

"Man, I thought that was really inspirational and was hoping with me offering to fail they would at least work with me, but no the "great Uchiha" says he too good to work with me." Looking at the stunned silver haired man Naruto smiles. "Well seeing as how I'm on my own, might as well get this over with."

'_He knew what this test was right from the start, how could he have known? And then saying the same words as Obito, how?'_ At this point in the Jonin's thought process, he takes note of Naruto with three kunai in each hand. _'He can't honestly believe a few simple kunai can beat me, can he?'_ Now seeing Naruto throw all the blades, Kakashi gets ready to perform a Kawarimi… until all six miss him. _'He can't even hit a stationary target… he talks just like Obito and seems to be just as "talented"…'_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Hearing this Kakashi turns to see six Naruto's. _'How does he know the Kage Bunshin?! Perhaps he'll do better than I first thought.' _Reaching into his equipment pouch, Kakashi starts feeling around for something. Seeing this Naruto tenses, while his brain is racing trying to guess what he is going to pull out, then he see his arm pull back. _'No more wasting time can't let him move gota do it now' _Thought Naruto, as he hurriedly put up the Rat hand seal along with his clones.

Chuckling to himself, Kakashi observed Naruto's reaction to him going for his… book. _'Never gets old no matter how many Genin I see fall for it, but what's the Rat seal for?' _

All six Naruto's flashed away, reappearing at the kunai around Kakashi. Five had spinning blue balls of chakra in their hands, while the sixth ran up to the shocked Kakashi and kicked his arm forcing him to lose his grip on whatever he went for, making it go flying.

Seeing the five blue balls heading his way Kakashi had to think fast. _'If those hit I'm done for, gota Kawarimi but there's nothing here, other than my… my…book, you will pay Naruto.'_ Resining himself to the only thing he could do, the ex-ANBU sheds a single tear for his loss. "**Kawarimi.**" What followed was five Rasengan's colliding on the same target… one Autographed Platinum Special edition Icha Icha Paradise with four different three page fold-out's, the same book that only produced one hundred copies of the highly sought after "Platinum edition". After which all six Naruto's "poofed" away revealing the real Naruto behind the clones.

"Aww, come on I should have had him with that!" Naruto exclaimed sadly.

Pulling out his prayer beads Kakashi recites a small prayer, for the safe passage of the soul of his beloved book. "I will avenge you, Icha Icha." The Jonin murmured. Turning to the blonde murderer, he pulls his Hitai-ate, that's covering his left eye, up; keeping both eyes closed he coldly speaks. "You… you shall be repaid a thousand times over for your crimes." Opening his still wet eye's, the Jonin runs to the same semi-circle of kunai, he saw Naruto quickly use the "Rat" seal and thanks to his Sharingan he also noticed the quick glance to his left… and then faster than Kakashi's eyes could follow, his pre-pubescent-student-hopeful appears at his nine o'clock and attempts to kick the side of his head, thankfully for the Copy Ninja he was able to see the hit coming and dodge it. But unfortunately for the Genin, it left him wide open with Kakashi behind him. "**Konohagakure's Hidden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi**" Shoving a chakra enhanced index and middle finger into Naruto's rectum, sending said blonde out into the lake nearby the field, Kakashi places his Hitai-ate back to cover his Sharingan. "You have been avenged, my precious." On the outside he maintained his composer but on the inside his mind was going a mile a minute. _'Just how did Naruto learn not only the Kage Bunshin, but the Rasengan and Hiraishin, what else does he know? Does he know who his father is? It's a good thing Sasuke and Sakura didn't team up with him, I wouldn't stand a chance. I'm going to need to report this to Hokage-Sama.' _Thought Kakashi._ 'Time to test the other two now I guess.' _The masked man then heads off in Sakura direction.

(Eight-Thirty in the Morning, Training Ground Seven, with Sakura)

_'To think Naruto can do all that, maybe it wasn't a fluke when he beat Sasuke? Should have worked with him? There's no way I can do anything against a Jonin by myself… I hope sensei doesn't come after me.' _Mused Sakura.

"Psssst, Sakura over here."

'_Please don't be sensei.' _Turning around slowly Sakura sees that it wasn't sensei but…Sasuke?

'_Something not right'_ Moving closer she finally saw him… with multiple kunai and shuriken sticking in him and his legs were twisted in unnatural angels. After a few seconds of staring dumbfounder she screams… and promptly faints.

(Eight-Thirty-two in the Morning, Training Ground Seven, with Kakashi)

'_To think she didn't even notice a simple Genjutsu… such a shame, if they do pass she's going to need a lot of work.' _Sighing Kakashi decides to go wait in the middle of the training grounds. _'Now then I just got to wait a couple minu-'_

"I'm not like they others, I'm an elite, and I will get those bells." Sasuke proclaims, while running through a string of hand seals ending on the Tiger seal.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" Yelled the normally stoic Uchiha.

'_If I didn't just see both an A and S rank Jutsu from another Genin I would think it's a bluff.' _Kakashi thought while doing a few hand seals himself.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Justu**" Chuckling, the former-ANBU looks down at the last Genin to fall before him. "You know you _aren't _the same as the others, but I would say Naruto's better than you." He then proceeds to hide himself looking to see if the brats would finally work together.

(Eight-Forty-Five in the Morning, Training Ground Seven, Lake, with Naruto)

_'Well by now the bastard and Sakura should have been beat, now after seeing just how far above us he is they might work with me. Now I gota get them and come up with a plan.' _Nodding Naruto heads back to the place where Kakashi last was.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Thirty Naruto's later; he has ten Henge into Sakura and ten more into the Bastard. _'Now to find them two.' _Holding up the Rat seal, Naruto flashes off to Sakura. _'Great, that's perfect she out cold!' _Sighing he makes another clone to carry Sakura, then flashes to the bastard location. Looking down at the head of Sasuke he starts to laugh.

"Shut-it dobe!" Shouts Sasuke.

"Sorry about this bastard… actually not really it's the only way you'll listen to me." Chopping the back of his neck, Naruto digs him out, and hoists him and Sakura over his shoulders and flashes away.

(Nine in the Morning, Training Ground Seven, Hidden, with Kakashi.)

_'So that's his plan, use his Henged clones to "distract" me, while he gathers his team, I wonder just what he is planning. Guess I can play along and fight his clones.' _Kakashi then jumps away from his hiding spot to hunt down the clones.

(Nine-Forty-five, Naruto's Apartment, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura)

"Oh good you're up bastard, now that your both awake we can begin." Naruto then smiles and continues. "Now I know how this looks, but its only around ten we still have a hour to get the bells, correct me if I'm wrong but none of us got the bells right?"

A muffled grunt and yell later Naruto remember about the gags. "Oh my bad guy's let me get them for ya." He then takes the rags out of their mouths.

"Naruto you idiot! Why did you kidna-" Seeing Naruto move his hand with the gag back toward her head she resumes her screaming and yelling. "NO don't you dare you stu-" but the gag cut her off.

"And that's why I did that, now listen to me, we WILL get the bells, we just need to work together, are you willing to listen to my plan?" He then looks at Sakura, who slowly nod's, turning his head to Sasuke he sees him shrug.

Naruto then smiles again. "Good, now here what we are going do."

(Ten in the Morning, Training Ground Seven, with Kakashi)

_'One hour left, all the clones are gone, and no sign of the brats.'_ Kakashi looked over his shoulder to find Naruto standing rather confidently.

"Kakashi!" Naruto Shouted. "You're going down! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Suddenly Kakashi finds himself surrounded by countless clones. They all charged him, while not too study, the staggering amount of them, keeping the silver-haired man busy.

Naruto used the time the fodder bought to flash away.

"Sakura, do it." Disappearing yet again, he reappears, this time at Sasuke's side. With a small nod towards the Uchiha, he flashes back to Kakashi, just as said masked shinobi finished off his initial wave of clones.

"No more playing around. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Three solid copies of Naruto appeared next to him. As the two of the Naruto's formed Rasengan's, Kakashi turns in time to dodge a handful of kunai.

'_Kunai? Guess he got at least Sakura with him, but she can't do much even with Naruto backing her, now if only Sa-_Kakashi's thoughts where interrupted when he hand to jump to avoid a giant fireball. _'Look at that he got both of them to work with him, looks like I might just have to pass this team, you'd be proud of him Minato-sensei.'_ While the Jonin was trying to avoid an onslaught of fire and steal, he didn't notice where the group of Naruto's advanced to.

"NOW!" Kakashi looked down while still in mid-air to gaze upon one Naruto throwing the two with the Rasengan's. _'Good plan, but not going to work.'_ Kakashi then used **Kawarimi** on one of the Naruto's.

'_And with that we win Kakashi-sensei.'_ Naruto thought before dispelling his clone on the ground and the other two in the air with him, and held the Rat seal flashing to where the his recently dispelled Kage Bunshin was standing…right next to Kakashi, he hastily run to and smacked the man, only to be kicked away.

"Close, but still no bell, you should have went for a bell, not hitting me." Kakashi told his sensei's son. He then heard laughing… from the same blonde who he just kicked off of his being. "What's so funny? You only have forty or so minutes left before you all fail."

"It's over. You've lost. Why don't you just hand the bells over and we won't hurt you?" Asked Naruto.

"Just how is it "over and I've lost" the way I see it, you're running on fumes, I doubt you could even make Kage Bunshin now." Retorted the older man. At that moment he flashed away.

'_Running away, or regrouping?" _The former-ANBU was jolted out of his musing by a tug on his waist, turning around he got to take note of a head of blonde hair before it disappeared before he could do anything. _'How? No not how, when, when did he place a seal for the Hiraishin on me!? There is no way I wouldn't… when he "hit" me that's what it was for! I gota say I'm impressed.' _Leaving his thoughts he speaks up. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, front and center." A few seconds later and none of them showed up he had to clarify what that was. "That's an order." As soon as he finished that statement the three in question were in front of him.

"Now Nar-" the Jonin started but was cut off.

"Teamwork, that was the meaning of the test, I'll give a bell to the bastard and flat chested." Tossing the bells to his team he says more. "Tell me if we passed or failed latter, I've used too much charka, I'm gonna pass out now." He promptly fell over unconscious.

"Naruto-Baka, get up!" Shouted Sakura, while kicking him. "This is one of the worst jokes you've ever done."

"Hn" Sasuke just slumped to the ground tired. _'He did it, huh, Naruto… how did you get so much stronger? You were the worst in the class, and now…'_ Soft snoring could be heard coming from Sasuke.

'_Looks like both of them pushed themselves.'_ Kakashi then turned to the only conscious member of the Genin in his team. "When he wake up tell him to meet at that bridge over by the lake at eight in the morning, you all passed." He told her, while picking up Naruto and **Shunshining** away.

(Afternoon, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office, with Kakashi, Hokage and Naruto)

"Naruto, how did learn the Rasengan and Hiraishin?" Asked the eldest man in the room.

With a grin he replies. "Oh you know, here and there."

"That was an order Genin, do not test my patience Naruto." Scolded the Sarutobi head.

With a sigh the blonde says. "It's kind of a long story old man, can I take a seat?" After a wave from the Hokage, Naruto sits down and tells his story.

"It begins on my tenth birthday; I remember getting beat, then nothing else that day. I woke up the next morning in my apartment, I was so angry, and fed up with not getting answers to the few questions that mattered to me, why does everyone hate me? Who were my parents? Did they love me? Did they even want me? Do I have any relatives left? I cursed the villagers, the shinobi, the children, even you old man, I figured if I got caught it won't matter, it's not like there's anyone to miss me. So, I broke into the archives; I found the files of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." With a small forced laugh he continues his story. "I found out my hero, my idol, was the same man who stuck the fox in me, and that's not all, he was my father. You can't imagine the shock I felt that night." With a deep breath he resumes. "I also found out where there home was, my home, the next day I went to it and got in. In the house my father left quite a lot scrolls and other documents, I made a promise to them that I'll surpass both of 'em. So for the next three years I was bettering myself, I used the Kage Bunshin to get the most out of my training."

"How did you learn the Kage Bunshin?" Questioned the Hokage.

"When I broke into the archives I saw a scroll labeled "Forbidden" I copied the first jutsu." Replied Naruto.

"Do you know what a "Jinchuuriki" is?" Inquired the old man.

With a scowl the blonde states. "The Power of Human Sacrifice. They are the ones who hold a biju, in my case; I contain the nine tailed fox. I'm the third Jinchuuriki for it, the first was Uzumaki Mito, and the second was my mother."

"You do understand that this could be considered treason, that's punishable by death." Told the Hokage to Naruto.

With cold steely eyes Naruto responds. "Yes I knew that when I was ten and I still know it, if you're going to have me killed just do it."

"Killed no, but you are going to be punished, after your missions with team seven report back to me for additional D rank missions without pay daily, for three months." Taking a puff of his pipe before asking. "Seeing as how you know your lineage, do you want to take the Namikaze name? A warning before you do your father had many enemies, who will no doubt kill you just because of your relation to Minato."

"No offence old man, but the Uchiha have just as many if not more enemies than my father, and Sasuke still has his name. I would like to use my Tou-san's name, but do we have blood tests, birth certificate, or any way to prove who I am, I doubt the village will just accept it." Asked the Namikaze-to-be.

Smiling at the young blonde he pulls out some papers from his desk and hands it over to Naruto. "The documents here are all the proof we will need." He rummages through his desk yet again and pulls out a file, with a pin and ink. "Sign at the bottom of each page. I've had this file ready from the day you were born; it will transfer all of your mother and fathers possessions, money and the Namikaze name to you."

Quickly signing his name on all the pages, after carefully reading over them, he smiles. "Thank you Jiji, you have no idea how much this means to me. When can I move out of that dump of an apartment?" Unknown to him a few tears rolled down his face.

Taking a lighter, happier tone, at witnessing his "grandson" tearful eyes, he tells him. "Tonight if you feel like it, after you signed the papers it became official, although a few council member might not like it, but I'll deal with them. Now because of your name I'll have to tell the entire village, they deserve to know the Yondaime had an heir, no if's and's or but's, consider it part of your punishment. Oh and you'll have to be on stage with me as well."

"Is this all Jiji, I have some packing to do." Asked Naruto with a smile.

"Yes you may go." As Naruto hand reaches the doorknob the old Hokage tells him two more things. "I'll inform you when the public announcement is, you don't have to wait until then to use the Namikaze name."

{Author's Notes below feel free to skip.}

** From now on all Author's notes at the end of a chapter will be in bold**

**Well didn't go as far as I hoped, but I feel like I did this chapter rather well.**

**Next chapter will DEFENITLY go into the wave mission.**

**On a side note I have come up with what Naruto will learn on his training trip, and got the outlines for up until the Valley of The End done, just gotta get off my lazy rear and write {type?} them up!**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter, but in the future I will try to have most {if not all} chapter's around five-thousand words. {This one was just under four-thousand}**

**Leave a review, I Love em!**

_~ChrisDJ122~_


End file.
